vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuevo León
The flag of the state of is, like most current Mexican state flags, the coat of arms centered on a white field. The coat of arms was approved by the state's congress in 1943. The shield is quartered orthogonally: *The first quarter is a gold field, representing wealth, faith, purity and constancy. It is charged with the mountain, symbol of the state's capital as well as of the state itself. A red sun, symbolizing prosperity, rises from behind the mountain. An orange tree represents the agricultural wealth of Nuevo León. *The second quarter shows the shield of in modern Spain, after which the state was named. It comprises a red lion rampant, crowned yellow, on a field of . The lion symbolizes vigilancy, authority, magnanimity and sovereignty. *The third quarter consists of a silver field with an image of the extinct Temple of San Francisco, representing the origins of the culture of the region. *The fourth section is gold with a depiction of a factory, which represents the industry of Nuevo León. The motto, shown on a ribbon in the colors of the national flag, is Semper Ascendens (Latin for "always ascending"). Proposals for new flag of Nuevo León Nuevo León FM 3.png|Based on the colors in the flag of León (province) in Spain. By MetamarioMX. 2014. Nuevo León FM 3 Civil.png|Civil version of the flag based on the colors in the flag of León (province) in Spain. By MetamarioMX. 2014. File:MX-NLE flag proposal MetamarioMX (modified).png| Nuevo León FM 1.png|Based on the main color in the flag of León (province) in Spain and the Flag of Castile and León (autonomous community). By MetamarioMX. 2014. Nuevo León_kz.png|The orange represents agriculture and the crowned lion is from the coat of arms. By kyrgyzzephyr. 2014. Nuevo León_FM_2.png|MetamarioMX. 2015. Nuevo León_FM_4.png|MetamarioMX. 2015. Nuevo León_FM_5.png|MetamarioMX. 2015. Nuevo León_FM_6_Civic.png|MetamarioMX. 2015. Nuevo León_FM_7.png|MetamarioMX. 2015. File:MX-NLE flag proposal Sotajarocho.jpg|Nuevo León flag proposal by Sotajarocho. 2015. File:MX-NLE flag proposal Superham1.png|Nuevo León flag proposal by Superham1. 2016. File:MX-NLE flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:MX-NLE flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:MX-NLE flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:MX-NLE flag proposal Hans 4.png| Nuevo-León-600x400.png|An stylized lion, representative of the name and the Spanish heraldry, make up the Flag of Nuevo León. The red section it's there for the Republic or Río Grande Flag. By Ricardo Vazoli, 2016. Nuevo León by timowp17.png|The colors orange (the state's notorious agricultural belt), green (the Cerro de la Silla mountain) and gold represent the state's forwarding vision of fertility, sustainability and prosperity. Yet, the most important motif is taken from of the cross burgundy from their historical New Spain, pointing and ascending higher to reflect its state's motto "Semper Ascendens" (always ascending). timowp17. 2017. Nuevo León by saladinmander.png|Nuevo León takes it's name from the New Kingdom of León, a Kingdom within New Spain which flew under the iconic Cross of Burgundy. I've taken the concept of the Cross of Burgundy, but in the spirit of Nuevo León's motto, "Semper Ascendens" (always ascending), I've bridged the old Cross of Burgundy with the modern world by joining the bottom half together with another arm that rises. The new cross is shown in resplendent blue and gold as from Nuevo León's Coat of Arms. saladinmander. 2017. Proposal flag of Nuevo León.svg|Proposal for a flag for Nuevo León. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal flag of Nuevo León red lion.svg|Proposal for a flag for Nuevo León. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Category:Nuevo León Category:Mexican state Category:Spanish Heritage Category:History Category:Vexillology/Vexillography